


Never Alone Again

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [43]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: The world's been saved, but the aftershocks remain. Luckily, Cloud doesn't have to deal with them alone.
Relationships: Biggs/Cloud Strife, Biggs/Cloud Strife/Jessie, Biggs/Jessie (Compilation of FFVII), Jessie/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Never Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a time jump and takes place a little after the end of FF7.

One of his soulmates was hurting. Hurting badly. 

Cloud!

Biggs’ eyes snapped open, and he was instinctually reaching out to grab Cloud and pull him close before his common sense managed to wake up. It stopped him, just before his fingertips touched Cloud’s shoulder. 

Cloud was laying facing him and obviously trapped in the depths of a nightmare, shaking like a leaf but not making any sound. He didn’t, sometimes. He’d been taught not to do so in the lab. 

It broke Biggs’ heart to see his soulmate suffering so horribly while being unable to do anything to stop it, and his eyes caught sight of Jessie’s own equally upset orbs staring at him from Cloud’s other side. 

Biggs wanted to wake Cloud up and end his suffering with every atom of his body, but he also knew just how bad of an idea that was. Waking someone with as much trauma and PTSD as Cloud from a nightmare was a bad idea. Still trapped in his nightmare, Cloud could hurt them without even meaning to, without even realizing it, and while Biggs would have risked it if he was the only one to get hurt, he wasn’t willing to put Jessie at risk. Just as he was willing to risk making Cloud feel as intensely guilty as he would if he unknowingly hurt them. 

His only option was to pump as many feelings of love and care and ‘not alone’s as he could through their bond toward Cloud, and as he did so he soon felt Jessie joining him in doing the same. 

It didn’t work instantly. In fact, it felt like an eternity later before Cloud was blinking his eyes open and meeting Biggs’ own. He blinked again, horror and uncertainty pressing against Biggs with another, lingering rush from Cloud’s side of the bond, before the feelings were replaced with relief and gratitude. Jessie pressed herself into Cloud’s back and pressed a kiss to Cloud’s shoulder, latching on with all limbs to warm his outside as her sendings across their bond were attempting to warm his insides. 

Biggs joined her in enveloping Cloud in their embrace, and soon they had nearly every part of him either pressed against them tightly or covered. 

“I dreamt that the two of you didn’t survive the Plate Drop.” Cloud finally offered in a fragile tone in the dark of the room, and it caused Biggs to try to pull him impossibly closer. 

That was one of Cloud’s worst nightmares, one that seemed to make a rotation with others that were similarly based on trauma’s that Cloud had had to face. His other greatest hits were the labs, most things to do with Sephiroth during and after Nibelheim, Zack’s death, Aerith’s death, and what would have happened if Cloud hadn’t regained control after Aerith’s death enough to stop Sephiroth from killing Jessie and Biggs. (The man had caught sight of the strings binding Cloud to them. To say he hadn’t been happy about that had been a profound understatement.) 

It made Biggs feel sick that someone who had been so hurt by the world and then sacrificed so much to save it would afterward have to be so haunted instead of being allowed to find peace. 

He’d saved the fucking **world.** Couldn’t Biggs’s soulmate just get a break? 

Apparently not, and he knew that Jessie was as angry about it as Biggs himself was. 

But if Biggs kept on this train of thought he was going to work himself into a state where he’d need to go out and go beat some trees into submission, so he forcibly tore his thoughts away from the path that they were treading and turned them back to Cloud.

Jessie, bless her, was already busy with taking care of their soulmate, whispering comforting confirmations that they were there with every soft kiss she pressed against Cloud’s neck and rubbing his side softly with her hand. 

Biggs was quick to rejoin her, reaching out to cup Cloud’s face tenderly. 

“Hey.” He breathed softly as he made Cloud meet his eyes, “We **did** survive, and we **are** here. We will _always_ be here. I thought we’d made it obvious by now, Strife. You’re never getting rid of us.” 

“Never, ever.” Jessie confirmed cheerfully with a peck to Cloud’s ear. 

“Never, ever, huh?” Cloud said, obviously trying to playfully sound like he dreaded the thought, but really just sounding like Biggs had just offered him everything he’d ever wanted. 

“Yep. That’s a promise you’re not getting away from” Biggs confirmed. 

“Never, ever. That sounds kind of nice.” Cloud admitted, smiling with a sweet, relieved softness at Biggs before closing his eyes in emotional exhaustion. 

It was obvious that he didn’t want to talk anymore about his nightmare, at least for the moment, so Biggs kissed his forehead and settled back down himself. 

They had a big day of wrangling tiny little monsters tomorrow, with Tifa being out on a metaphysical-style date with Aerith (Biggs wasn’t sure how those **worked** , exactly, but he was glad that his friend still had the ability to see and spend time with her girlfriend, even if Biggs wasn’t entirely sure how), and Barret still off working at the oil fields. That left the monsters-that-masqueraded-as-children purely under the three bonded soulmate’s watchful eyes, and Biggs knew from experience that they were going to need all the energy they could get for it. 

Time to get back to sleep- and hope that his and Jessie’s hold on Cloud would be enough to chase the mercenary’s lingering nightmares away. 

Protecting Cloud, even as he slept, was a cause that Biggs and Jessie were going to spend the rest of their lives fighting for. While they’d both rather the nightmares not be there at all, they were grateful that they could be there to help him whenever they occured. 

And that their soulmate would never have to suffer through being alone.

Ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't feel like an extra fic was necessary after all, and just jumped to their happy ending. Like most happy endings it's not truly perfect. They are all still a little battered and hurting (though Cloud was the focus of this fic) but they're still- and will always be- together and are able to build a happy live together because of that fact. And that's what matters in the end, I think.


End file.
